The present invention is directed to washers and fasteners for use in building construction, and more particularly to impaling devices for supporting wall insulation in building construction.
Fasteners and are used to secure exterior wall systems, such as wall systems in which inner wall members comprising barrier sheets are affixed over pliable building materials and secured to a rigid support. The securing of fasteners into and through the inner wall members has the potential to create leak paths for moisture, which can cause significant damage.